


Pet peeves

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Getting to know Jack was not without its ups and downs





	Pet peeves

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I wrote a couple years ago and I decided to do it the justice it deserved and write something.
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

Jack seemed like a cool dude the first time he had heard of him, a big loud personality, a really funny guy and someone he thought he would really enjoy being friends with, which was even greater when they actually got to talk, most of their conversations being short but Dan enjoyed them nonetheless.

Meeting at a convention for the first time was even better, getting to hug, feeling the buzz and excitement of the people meeting him, Jack, and everyone else, the other man soaking it in while bouncing on his toes, his mind working overtime and his happiness exuding in big smiles and loud words whenever he met a fan or otherwise, Dan could see how happy he made people, and he could tell why.

Saying goodbye after the con was filled with promises of Jack talking when he could and Dan was glad that he had promised, happy that the other enjoyed their company and his as the others blue eyes watched him pointedly, as they didn't get a chance as much as everyone else, because of their, especially Dans, clashing schedules but Dan vowed to try to call him more often, giving him a hug and a pat on the back.

Their calls were more frequent after that, they both called when they could, even for ten minutes at a time while Jack was editing or Dan was brainstorming it was nice having another person to have serious or mindless conversation with.

Dan had logged onto Skype for their agreed conversation, accepting Jacks call once it came through, and was met with the others smiling face, his newly green hair was something new but looked good on him, the vibrant shade matching its owner. “How are ya dude?” The Irishman greeted.

“Not bad, just putting some finishing touches on the new album and then it can be released soon, what about you?” Dan explained.

Jack turned an excited interest filled gaze on him, “ooh, you'll have to send me one, I get perks for being your friend.” He teased.

Dan laughed lightly, “Don't worry about, it you'll be the first, I'll sign it too, how ‘bout that?”

“I think that'll do, I haven't been too bad either, went out on a date yesterday.” He stated.

Dan got a strange feeling at that but quickly dismissed it, “do tell, what was it like?” Dan asked, making Jack divulge on how pretty the girl he went on the date with was and just praising her, that uncomfortable feeling settling in Dans stomach all the while.

Jack had arrived to film cool patrols music video and so far he couldn't remember having this much fun for a shoot, it was especially nice having Mark, Matt and Ryan there too but it was a novelty to be face to face with Jack again, especially with the fact that Jack spent time at the grump space in between filming, which Jack seemed to enjoy, Dan catching him in conversation with the others around the office.

“Did you want to record something with me?” Dan had asked one day, not having much experience with two people recordings with anyone outside of the office but wishing to do something while Jack was here.

“You sure? That would be awesome.” Jack enthused, getting up from where he had seemed cosy on a couch looking through his phone, putting the device in his pocket.

“I asked didn't I?” Dan replied, the other shrugging his shoulders before following the taller to the recording room. Dan gathered some covers from the back of the couch after he had got the controllers, set up a game that they had set aside for one offs and pressed to record for game and microphones, getting comfortable in his lump of blankets, Jack watching him with an amused look on his face, Dan handing him his controller.

“What are we playin’?” Jack inquired.

“Just a little something.” Dan replied cryptically, pressing ‘start game’ on the home screen, revealing a game with pretty graphics, which Dan had picked because of Jacks love for nice looking games and he wasn't let down by how happy the other seemed at his choice.

“This looks so fuckin’ cool!” Jack says happily, as he waddles his character around the scene, learning the mechanics by defeating an imposing enemy, Dans character aiding him.

“Well I know your opinion on pretty games, you think I'd deprive you?” Dan joked.

“Aww snookums, you're too good to me.”

Dan decides to play along, “no problem babe, you know I love you.” This was like a game of chicken, Jack had just better be glad that he wasn't doing this with Arin.

This seemed to be fair game though, Jack leaning closer, huddling into Dans side, throwing him off of collecting points, “aw darlin’ you better know I love you too.”

To further the point Jack mocked kissing him, pursing his lips to make kissy noises, making Dan laugh at how far the other was taking this, thinking him on the same level as Arin when it came to this sort of game.

They continued on much the same way, keeping conversation and either of them throwing some fake flirting in for the fun of it, both not thinking much of it, that just being the way they were, until Barry got a hold of it, he had asked Dan to come to his little office, which was unusual, if he had an issue normally he just said it but Dan went anyway.

Barry sat in his chair turning to his screen, “You know the thing you recorded with Jack?” He asked.

“Yeah, we only filmed it the other day, what's wrong with it? Did you lose the footage?” Dan inquired, wanting to know what could be so bad with what they filmed.

“No, no nothing like that, it just, it comes across like you're both flirting with each other, really flirting, not like when you and Arin do that either, I just didn't want to edit or post it if you both wouldn't want that.” 

Dan knew that when he and Arin joked like that it wouldn't last through the whole episode like with what he had filmed with Jack, but it was just jokes, right? “Yeah, okay, I know what you mean, I wouldn't want it to come across as serious even when he was just joking, I wouldn't want his girlfriend questioning him over this, thanks for telling me.” Dan said, defeated, he really liked that episode, but he wouldn't want to put Jacks relationship in jeopardy over it.

He wanted to tell Jack about it, needs to give him a reason that he wouldn't see the episode on the channel, “hey buddy, can I talk to you?” Dan says, catching the shorter when he came out of the office, trying to get the conversation out of the way.

“Er, sure! What's up?” 

“It's about the episode we filmed, Barry just told me that he isn't going to post it,” Dan explained, and as Jack cut in with, ‘what? Why?,’ He gave some more context, “it sounds like it's pretty incriminating, like we were both seriously flirting with each other.”

“Oh, yeah I can see what you mean, we wouldn't want it to seem like that, fuck, I really had fun filming that one too.” Jack lamented.

“I know, I did too, a bit too much it seems.” He tried to joke to defuse the awkward air that was around them, making Jack laugh slightly and he patted the other on the arm, letting him get back off to whatever he was doing before.

That situation was behind them and for that Dan was glad, not wanting to have their exchanges soiled by awkwardness but Dan had also realised that, yes he had enjoyed the flirting ‘a bit too much’, it was unfortunate, very unfortunate and had left him questioning everything, his friendship with Jack, which had made him guiltily avoid booking Skype calls for a while making the other slightly concerned, and his own sexuality, he had known that he was straight all his life but how he had began to see Jack had thrown a spanner in the works, making him strongly bisexual with a preference for a loud brown haired Irishman.

Dan had been off all day, still thinking about his predicament, phasing out from the game they were recording at odd points, and Arin was more observant than people give him credit for, after they were finished and all the equipment was turned off he asked, “are you okay dude?”

The question was asked mid thought, making Dan snap out of it with, “Huh, oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, why'd you ask?”

“Well I don't think you are, you've got something on your mind man, you didn't answer me a couple times.” Arin explained.

“Oh, I'm sorry Ar.” Dan apologised.

“No, don't worry ‘bout it, I'm more worried about you.” Arin admitted earnestly, making Dan feel guilty for making the other concerned.

“I've just been thinking about something recently, it's nothing, honestly.” Trying to shut it down before he said something he would regret.

Arin let out a small humourless laugh, “that's bullshit, and we both know it, just tell me, I won't let this conversation go past this room if you don't want that.”

Dan really was glad to have Arin as a friend, “thanks, I ah, it's just, I'm feeling different for someone I shouldn't, if that makes sense?” 

“A girl?” Then Arin watches as Dan shakes his head regretfully, “a guy?” And when Dan doesn't dispute he asks, “who is it? Someone I know?” Gently.

“They aren't in the office.” 

“Matt? Ryan?” Both receive head shakes, “Mark?” And at Dans reply of ‘god no’ he stumbles upon, “Jack?” And that makes Dan freeze, “that's it isn't it? It's not wrong to like a guy like that.” 

“It's wrong to feel like that for a guy with a girlfriend though isn't it, you can't say that that isn't wrong.” Dan argued.

“You can't help how you feel though man.” Arin comforted.

“But I should be able to, I should be able to stop myself from feeling this way for a guy with a partner.”

Arin put a hand on his knee, “but this means that you like him a lot more than normal, because you can't stop yourself from liking him.”

“I hate this.” Dan put his head in his hands.

“I know dude, have you ever thought of telling him? Seeing how he feels too?” Arin questioned.

That drew a laugh out of Dan, “are you kidding? That would be humiliating, he'd never want anything to do with me again, let alone accept.”

That made Arin sigh, running out of ideas to help his friend, “just think about it though.” He said and left Dan to do just that.

 

Dan was on Skype with Jack, finally caving under the weight of his guilt and the feeling of wanting to talk to the other, “hey man, been a while.” Jack greeted.

“Yeah, sorry, I've been busy.” He excused, feeling horribly guilty.

“‘S no problem, whatcha been doin’ instead of talkin’ to pretty ol me.” Jack jokes.

And just like that Dans problems were forgotten momentarily, instead turning his full attention to the man on his screen with faded green hair.

 

It had been quite a while since then, Dans feelings growing deeper, rooting themselves like weeds that he couldn't bring himself to get rid of, no matter how much he tried, and believe him he had, nobody that he talked to under the pretence of being in a relationship with managed to get to that point, fizzled out to friends after the first date or conversation and he had, begrudgingly, accepted it.

Jack had come over again from his new place in the U.K. And it had been a while since Dan had the chance to talk to him, the other caught up in moving his stuff and selling his old place, so when he had seen him walk in one day it was a surprise to say the least, “hey! Dude! What are you doing here?” He greeted, striding over to the other, hesitating on giving him a hug, not wanting to give himself that contact.

Jack didn't have any problem with getting close though, leaning up to give the taller a squeeze of a hug, “just dropped in, you know how it is.” He joked suavely once he pulled away.

There must be a reason that Jack came though, there wasn't any convention or occasion that he knew about, “it's so good to see you!” He enthused.

Everyone else had dispersed, giving them space for whatever reason, but It didn't bother him too much, too focused on Jack, “it's good to see you too, I'm sorry that i haven't been able to call you.” He says heartfeltly.

“It's honestly no problem, I know you've had a lot taking up your time.”

“Aww babe, you're the best, Thank you for understanding.” Jack says, and Dan doesn't know how his heart will take it if Jack is going to call him pet names the entire time he's here, and he let out an awkward laugh, not knowing what to reply with, making Jack look at him inquisitively, “what's that laugh for? Did I say something wrong?” He says, self conscious.

Dan shakes his head, not wanting to make the other feel like that for something he did, “no, no, I've just got something on my mind.” He insisted.

“What's on your mind?”

Dan let out a sigh, “it's just, relationship problems, i guess.” That was the short of it.

“I know how you feel, I'm sorry.” Jack says, and Dan is glad that Jack doesn't know how he feels.

“I thought your relationship was okay?” He asks, no matter how much he wants to not discuss Jacks girlfriend due to his guilt, it doesn't mean that he doesn't want the other to have a happy relationship with someone.

“It is, we're just growing apart, we'll still be friends though, and I'm glad about that at least, that she doesn't resent me is a small miracle.” Jack explained.

“Why would she resent you?” Dan asked, not knowing anyone to have a reason to resent the man in front of him.

Jack huffed a laugh, “that's not something you need to worry your pretty little head about, how've you been?” 

Dan hadn't forgotten about that, still thinking it strange that Jack and his girlfriend had suddenly grown apart so quick, but he had been too caught up in work for the second cover album and recording videos to bring it up again.

Jack had asked one day whether Dan wanted to record something, Dan had obvious hesitations because of last time, not wanting it to go down that path again but in the end had agreed.

They had decided on the same game as last time, deciding to start it again if they were to post it, which they definitely intended to, Jack still remembering what to do since the previous time they played and Dan getting it shortly too, enjoying how chill it was as both of them needed a break from fast paced games that they had to pay close attention to, the conversation flowing easily between them with a lack of so much flirting but the pet names were still spouting from Jacks mouth, “aw baby you're doing so good.” He joke patronised as Dans character collected some meagre coins.

“You've been doing that a lot today.” Dan commented, humour in his tone so that Jack wouldn't mistake him for being serious.

Dan could feel Jacks gaze flick to him, “doin’ what?” He asks.

Dan hoped Jack won't be offended by him saying, “the pet names thing.” Casually, he didn't hate them, far from it, but he just hoped Jack realised what he was saying, so that the other could stop if he didn't mean to say it.

“Oh, sorry, I can stop if you want, you should have told me if you didn't like it, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” He apologised, pausing the game so that he could pay full attention to the other.

Dan mustn't have been paying attention as he said, “it doesn't make me uncomfortable, far from it,” and froze, his blood going ice cold and pulse pumping, Jack turned to him gaping, “I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-shit.” He stuttered, taking his head in his hands, feeling stupid that he had let that admission out so easily.

He felt a comforting hand on his back that he hadn't ever expected, “are you being serious?” Jack seemed shell shocked.

There was a tense pause as Dan thought over the positives of telling Jack the truth, he couldn't find many but his mouth didn't seem to care as he sighed out, “yes.”

Before Dan could apologise anymore Jack asks,“How long have you felt like this?”

Jack, strangely, wasn't running for the door so he decided that the other deserved the truth, “It started when you first told me about your girlfriend, but I realised after the first time we filmed together.”

“That-that's over two years, have you really felt like this for that long?” Jack sounded heartbroken, making Dan nod with shame, “why didn't you tell me?”

That made Dan meet his eyes, laughing without humour, “what, so you could reject me?

“You're such a fuckin’ idiot, why would I reject you? Did you not notice the pet names? I was so happy when I talked to you the first time, met you for the first time, I was so fuckin’ awkward and excited, how could I not feel the same, I have the whole time.” He admitted heartfelt, making Dan sit up straight and face him, watching the others eyes for dishonesty, Jacks eyes going soft instead.

Dan threw his arms around the brunette, not having the words to articulate how he was feeling, making the other laugh warmly, bringing his arms around the taller’s shoulders, I guess I can call you pet names now, can't I darlin’?” Jack says as they pull away from each other.

Dan laughs, relieved that his confession turned out this way, “sure you can babe.” He flirts.

“I'll hold you to that, you'll have more pet names than you know what to do with.” Jack says, making his voice deeper in a show of mock intimidation.

As Dan gets pulled in closer he realises that they can't post this episode either but he files the thought away for later as he meets Jacks lips.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
